


Gotta feed my men

by Bailey_y



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, no wife no kids
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey_y/pseuds/Bailey_y
Summary: 他什么都可以得到，所以没有什么是只有你能给的。





	1. A promise

更衣室乱糟糟的，所有人都庆祝着得来不易的胜利。进球功臣金彭贝和姆巴佩的浑身都被队友赞许的蹂躏了一遍，连一向稳重偶尔抽风的队长也揉了半晌Kylian的头发。

平素里带头唱唱跳跳的阿尔维斯倒是难得的安静，坐在衣柜前举着电话和什么人通话。Kylian凑过去，期待着是不是自己心心念念的小前辈，然后发现还真是，开心的嘴巴都咧开到耳朵了。

阿尔维斯了然的把电话塞给他，跟Ney象征性的挤了挤一边的眼睛，踩着脑中BGM的鼓点去冲澡了。剩下的两人透过电波傻笑了一会儿，Ney也没说什么祝贺的话，只是看着他，眼睛弯弯的。Neymar那边很暗，身后昏黄街灯里还有一个高大的身影，那个人仿佛贴的很近。

Kylian若有所思，撞了下旁边的迪玛利亚道，那是Edinson的外套吧？接着Ángel的脸也出现在Ney的镜头里，他听到了Kylian的问话，就把电话杵到了身后人的脸上。

Edinson被突然靠近的手机屏闪到了眼睛，下意识的往后错了错，但镜头拉远了可以看到Ney就在他怀里。

镜头摇摇晃晃，又有点嘈杂，Kylian问道，你们怎么在一起，去哪里？

紧接着镜头就亮起来了，接着更衣室门开了Neymar确实是被Edinson裹在怀里带进门的。

Kylian丢下丹尼的手机就冲到门口了，在队友们的惊呼中一把搂住了两人的脖子。他很小心的，生怕又弄伤Ney，大部分的身体都是挂在Edinson那边，Neymar更像是被两人夹在一个中空的小缝隙里。

还在更衣室渡过多巴胺高涨期的维拉蒂，金彭贝，马尔基尼奥斯都围过来，震惊的问着这两位怎么来了老特拉德福球场，Kylian怕人多踩到Ney的脚，就背身挡在他和众人间把他更衣室变得长椅上带。Ney笑眯眯的随他牵着，身后的Edinson还揽着他的腰背。

我在看球的时候跟Edi通话来着，他说也想过来，我们就跳上飞机过来了。Ney一句话被零星过来跟他拥抱的队友打断了好几次，他靠着衣柜手臂挥舞的任人拥抱，但一只手仍然被Kylian捏在手里。

大家聊了会儿场上情况，顺便讨论了下双方犯规和一场下来满天乱飞的黄牌。Ney激动的讲着两个法国人进球时的角度之巧妙，脚法之细腻，传控时的技术细节，仿佛电台专业解说一样复盘小半场比赛，到最后阿尔维斯都从浴室出来了，跟Gigi一起踢着几个不愿意去洗澡的小朋友屁股，把他们揣进了浴室里。

Kylian恋恋不舍的放开小前辈的手，听他保证自己出来时还会在这里，才拿好毛巾一步三回头的往浴室走。然后几个巴西人聊了下Ney的住所，便出门乘坐大巴准备回宾馆。

‘So.’ Ney身边终于没有围着三层小朋友了，他伸了个懒腰，一只手臂挂在安安静静坐在他身边笑的温柔的Edinson身上，但目光对焦的，却在他旁边不远，不近的地方，一直聆听着，并没有搭话，也没有抱过他一下的Ángel. 

他望过来。

Ney平时被他盯着会有紧张，因为他眼睛圆圆的，望向你的时候注意力非常集中，仿佛你是世界上唯一重要的东西，那一刻他的一切心智都聚焦在你的身上。

后来Ney发现他只有看着自己的时候才这样。平时那双焦糖色的眼眸，都相当柔和。

他曾以为那是敌意。

这个男人和梅西非常熟悉，Ney甚至打电话问过Leo，Ángel是不是讨厌我。Leo在电话那边噗嗤笑出声，说不他很有可能是喜欢你。

那么让我们看看他是不是喜欢我。Ney想着，笑眯眯的迎着Ángel认真到有点神经质的凝视。

Ángel没有动，没有说话。

他看着Edinson揽在Ney腰间的手臂，那只骨节纤长的手指婆娑着他的腰侧。Edinson友善的对他笑，乌拉圭人被人称道的卷发的柔软度，不及笑颜十分之一。三个人僵持在当场，仿佛一场无声的博弈。

最终Ney翻了个白眼向他伸出手。

Ángel低头看了看他摊开的掌心，又抬头看着Ney，他还一半身子挂在Edinson身上。Ángel皱了下眉头，有些怀疑的看着面前勾着嘴角眉目像只小野猫的巴西人。

最终他把手放在那只手心。被紧紧攥住。不仅是手掌，还有心脏。

有个念头他不曾对任何人坦诚，甚至也是最近才对自己承认。这个人，从第一次站在自己的面前，已经大摇大摆的攫取了他所有对自己情绪的控制。

他自认是个冷静的成年人，多少年被诋毁，误解，犯过错，受过伤，跌倒又爬起来，他自认有着相对成熟而稳重心智。

只要不是在，草他妈的，Neymar面前。

他想要他。不管是肉体，还是精神，这个鲜活，灵动，慵懒的灵魂，这具柔韧，纤巧，色气的身体。他想要。

那头总被精心修剪成乱七八糟的头发，那双猫儿一样闪着金绿光辉的眸子，那双该死的，仿佛潘多拉的魔盒的丰盈嘴唇，那写着字的脖颈，那个纤瘦却承担千斤重担的肩膀。

他的所有。他想要他的所有可这个人啊，这个人啊。他当然知道他的心属于谁。

梅西，他又敬又爱的Leo. 

可他又不属于Leo，他与Leo的关系如此坚固，他们即使不在一起，仍是相爱而坦诚，似乎不曾有任何芥蒂和秘密。他总是散播着爱意，在他身边的人也会慷慨的回以爱。这曾让Ángel万分迷惑与痛苦。他到底要什么？

他到底要什么？

在他把手给Neymar之前，他依然不知他想要什么。可是他在心里默默的说，任何你想要的，我都可以给。

他可能没意识到自己的眼神有多悲伤而平静，仿佛自愿赴死的战士。

可Neymar注意到了。他的心里一下子软的像小兔子。他把挂在Edinson身上的那只手收回来，看着Ángel的双盈满了忧伤的温暖眼眸，虔诚的低下头捧着他的手，轻轻的贴在嘴唇上。

这是一个承诺了。

Kylian匆匆洗了澡从浴室里奔出来，发现小前辈还在身体明显放松下来，他急急忙忙的穿好衣服，又笑嘻嘻的凑过来作势揉他头发，小前辈没有躲，倒是旁边Edinson翻了个白眼说着你搞乱了今天晚上他又不用干别的了一把抓住了他手腕。Kylian是知道两人关系，也不吃醋，硬是挤进两人之间坐好，掏出手机自拍了起来。Neymar笑呵呵的跟他摆着幼稚的姿势，卡瓦尼也好脾气的陪他们胡闹，依然笑得温柔，只是轻声交代Kylian说这些不可以发出去哦，Kylian点着头一张一张划着手机说着知道啦知道啦。

Ángel安静的收拾好了一切，换上了巴黎圣日耳曼统一的白色衬衫，低头摆弄领结带子。抬头时镜子里的Neymar靠在他身后的门上，有些累的样子，没什么表情。Ángel加快了手上系领结的速度，低声说，很快就好。 Neymar没有回答，他伸手扯坏了Ángel好不容易系好的领结，把那丝绸的带子从他细长纤瘦的脖子上取下，绕了绕缠在了手上。

Ángel望着他往外走，手臂摆动时那段丝绸垂下的部分会在他指尖飘荡。他咬住下唇按捺下差点溢出的动摇。

Kylian拎好了行李风风火火的跟着出去，但Ney说了什么之后，他大声的抱怨了一声，想是被告知了不能与他们同住一家宾馆。

Edinson留在后面等他穿好外套，问他，准备好了？

他抿起嘴，郑重的点了点头。

Edinson展开了手臂，他稳而坚定的走向那个怀抱。


	2. For how long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你要我装多久？

从什么时候开始的呢。会注意到他，还是尚在皇马时的一场德比战。那个人站在Leo身边，像只被宠坏的可爱小狗，浑身发着光，透过伯纳乌的栏杆朝自己伸出手指。

自己鬼使神差的就把手从栏杆里伸过去，触到了他明显比自己高温的指尖。像是两个小动物对彼此好奇，凑在一起互相闻了闻对方。

以前也不是没在比赛里针锋相对过，但那次，是他已经知道这孩子，已经收获了Leo的信任和真心之后。

Leo不是个冲动的人，尤其在感情这方面。与那个孩子看起来就是阴与阳，一方内敛含蓄，一方张扬跳脱。但却同样的真诚，执着，聪明而敏感。这样的契合，让两人从起初的一方低头抿嘴笑得温柔，另一方仰头大笑成一朵向日葵，到最终终是两人笑作一团，手臂和视线都再也不能从彼此身上移开。

那些著名的“梅西与内马尔”做标题的小报消息，那些他们提起彼此都变成粉红色的日子，就连Ángel转战另一片岛屿，也会在社交媒体上被剧透的巨细无靡。他爱Leo，当然会对Ney格外上心，他怀疑过他的用心，他追踪过他的消息，甚至像个变态一样在电视上看到他的访谈就会从头到尾盯着他的视线，嘴角上扬的弧度逐帧分析，过度解读。而在他最终相信两人的爱意毫不参假之前，连他自己都毫无知觉的，他向来坚固的心脏开始为他敞开一道缝隙----甚至在从未朝夕相处并肩作战之前，他已经开始信任Neymar。 

而信任对他们这样的人来说，是多么的金贵。

收回思绪的Ángel抿起薄唇，拒绝再被先前的点滴所束缚折磨。现在这个人就在自己身侧，他可以自私点什么都不想，一切都不过问。

他低头看着自上了车就被内攥在手里的右手，心不在焉的听着Ney和坐在副手席的Edi说着自己明天归队的行程，突然想起什么。

“你们怎么来的？这球场在今天的赛程里，也不能随便进来吧，哪怕你是“那个”内马尔。还是说你和英国这边有什么联系？你该不会真的是要转……”他皱着眉越想越恐惧，但这一连串的疑惑被那个人握住手捧在胸口笑到胸腔嗡嗡的震颤打断了。

“你猜怎么着，Cris他在这里还是有着各种特权呢。” Neymar偏过头望着他道，“飞机也是托他的福。”

他眨了眨眼睛，反应了一会儿这个Cris是谁。

“你就只是告诉他，你想去老特拉福德，他就从意大利派了飞机到法国，送你跨过英吉利海峡，托了关系送你到球场更衣室？”说完Ángel抿起嘴，强制自己闭嘴，不要像个吃醋的怨妇。前排的Edinson笑的肩头的颤抖清晰可见。

“哦Ney，这事儿你自己解释，我可帮不了你。”最终Edinson回头微笑着说道。

Ángel摇摇头，不再看向Ney，他不懂他。他一直不能明白他的动机，从他离开Leo开始，他不能明白；他突然就解决了与队内第一功臣的矛盾并使那个人----一个Ángel了解并喜爱的，同样内敛而沉稳的男人----甘愿托付真心，他不能明白。今晚的一切他也想不通，他为何而来，他向自己摊开手心用以何在，他扯下自己私人物品，那截丝绸领结，绕在指尖，是在暗示什么，亦或是，一切都只是Ney觉得好玩而已，而自己则臆断出了所有不必要的吸引。

他不是个自恋的人，不觉得Ney这样的人会倾心自己到不顾受伤而辗转前来，只为见自己一面。

“算了，我不想知道。”最终他说。

他抽回了被Ney攥在手心的手。望向窗外。街灯绚烂，英国阴冷的湿气被玻璃车窗隔绝，这闭塞的小空间温暖如春，可他仍觉得冷。一小时前的胜利和欢庆仿佛上辈子的事，现在自己最想要的人就在身边，他却仿佛堕入冰窟，那一丝丝的寒意反复研磨自己的每个毛孔。他闭上眼睛，用力阻止自己思考。

你有什么资格嫉妒。

他警告自己。

但Neymar从来不是什么会跟人冷战闹别扭的人，他过剩的爱意不允许他身边有人是忧郁到颤抖的。所以他撑起Ángel逃逸的手臂，把自己塞进了他的怀里。

他把脸埋在Ángel与Edinson（或者任何他喜欢的男人们）截然不同的胸膛---他是喜欢那里柔软有弹性的触感，这没什么好批判的，他也是个正常人类啊。而Ángel仿佛被突如其来的亲密吓住了，整个身体都很僵硬，Neymar有一丝害怕他会推开自己，直到他听到了他胸口失序的鼓动。

“Ángel” 他在他心口说，“你介意吗?”

他没有详细阐明，但Ángel知道他所指为何，你介意我的心在Leo那里，我和你信任的某个队友正在蜜月期，我似乎和遥远的某个大明星不清不楚吗。

Ángel闭上眼睛，他掐住自己的手心才克制住自己没有抱住怀里温热的身体。

“不。”他简要的说，努力不泄露自己在撒谎。

“你改变主意了？” Ney轻轻的问。

“我不知道，” 他顿了顿，接着道，“我也不知道，你指的主意本来是什么。”

他的心跳逐渐平静。他只觉得冷，而不是生气什么的。又累又冷。

“我会告诉你的，”Ney在他心口找到了一个舒服的位置，“现在你能，抱抱我吗。”

他竟然敢有些自我怀疑的说出这样一句话。Ángel想着，就好像有人能拒绝一样。而他的身体自然也根本不听他理智的严正抗议，那个问句的尾音未落，他的手臂已经收紧了怀里的人。

最终他们到了Edinson说过的那家宾馆时，他怀里那个暖呼呼的人已经快睡着了。当Ney带着自己的温热，从他怀里剥离，那颗毛茸茸的脑袋从他下巴下逃离，下车的时候，他甚至感到了生理上撕裂一样的疼痛。 

三个人从私人车库乘电梯上去。他任Ney在前面牵着自己。他还在跟Edinson低语讨论着什么，可Ángel无心聆听，只是克制自己不要逃走已经耗尽全力。

在他没有接受这个邀请之前，他可以装作一切太平，可现在在他自己的情绪面前已经毫无退路，他的一切都摊在了那个人脚下，那个人若是决定踹一脚再把他踢开，他也将毫无还手之力。

被Ney带进门之后他才发现Edi并没有跟上来。他抬起头在幽暗的玄关试图好好整理好情绪。那个肇事者轻车熟路的往里走，没有开灯，一路除去了自己裹得厚实的外套，围巾，踢掉了鞋子，扯下袜子，光脚走在触感舒适的长绒地毯上。

他跟在后面绕过散落在地板的衣物。即使只有月光，也看的出这套间的奢华，想必也是Cris的安排。他把他们什么时候这么熟了这件事推出脑袋外面，专注的看着眼前蹲在客厅壁炉前，借着月华，拨弄柴火的男孩。

他除去外套，置于沙发后背。绕过去坐下来，就这么定定的看着那个男孩把一堆柴火聚拢，那点火器引燃了一小根，插在最下方，然后拍拍手上的灰尘，仿佛大功告成的回头看着他笑。

他们都是南美人，遇上这种取暖装置都有天然的好奇，他自然明白Ney为何摆弄柴火摆弄的兴致盎然。

他不由自主的回以微笑。“我以为这种酒店的壁炉都是假的。”

“Cris告诉我有壁炉我就决定是这里了，英国天气实在是太糟糕了。”他吐了吐舌头，没有起身，扭转腰肢，在厚实的地摊上爬行。那姿势并不刻意，仿佛是他在平常不过的行进方式。像一只猫，慵懒又随意。

背后焰火尚且飘摇，他仿佛裹着暖红的光朝自己过来，这画面惊得Ángel直起身体，向后靠上了沙发后背。他试图挺起胸膛，不要像个未经人事的毛头小子一样被轻易撩拨起情欲，可事实上他就是。

那个人几下爬到了他脚边，身披暖光，表情却看不清楚。他顾不上自己的表情一定暴露的彻底，难得那双金绿的眸子在阴影里闪着微光，就盯着自己的嘴唇。Ney推开他的双腿，在他大腿撑开的空间里，直起身体，慢慢的脱下他的黑色帽衫，露出那片布满纹身的胸膛。

衣服被丢开的时候，他们的视线总算撞在了一起。Ángel觉得口干舌燥，张了张嘴，但什么也说不出。他的大脑已经毫无思考之力，特别是Ney的手臂已经勾住了自己的脖子，他没有吻他，只是将那双罪孽丰厚的嘴唇贴在了自己颈侧。湿热的呼吸星火燎原，他再也克制不住自己，搂住了他还有些单薄的身体，他不想他跪在地上，哪怕那里有着过分厚实的地毯，足够暖和也不可能会带来疼痛。他仍不想，他手臂用力把Ney的身体捞起，直到他跨坐在自己大腿上。

他的嘴唇在他脖子写着字的皮肤上逡巡，嗅着他身上若有若无的木质香味。他有无数的问题，但一个更疯狂的声音再不断的重申着自己，压倒性的喊叫着，如果只有今晚呢，如果，只有，今晚呢。

他闭上眼睛，疲惫卷过他的浑身。他不知不觉的垂下头，埋在怀里人的胸口。听着他稳稳当当的心跳，两人就这么静静的呼吸着彼此。

“我以为你讨厌我。” Ney幽幽的说。“你看着我的时候，总是像在生气。”

Ángel听到这个指控猛地抬头，惊讶的望着怀里笑的温柔的人。他眉宇间在笑的时候，也带着一丝褶皱，如果不是近看就会忽略。突然间他发现他已经不再是那个在梅西身边笑的无法无天的孩子了。他嘻嘻哈哈随意而洒脱的性格，总让人忘记他也是历经磨难，百般历练才走得这样远的。Ángel心里涌上一丝疼痛，他并不怜惜或是心疼他----那毕竟是这个世界的规则，没人能随随便便得到一切，拿去任何一丁点的钻心痛楚或磨砺，他就不是现在的内马尔了----他只是，懂他。

他望着他的眼睛摇了摇头。他说从不，从不。

Ney眉间的褶皱终于全然消散，他在他头顶落下一个吻。“我知道，我问了Leo的，他说你可能喜欢我。”

Ángel听到那个名字不由的露出微笑。他在他下巴下面点点头，手臂在他背上上下抚摸。房间里很暖，又有壁炉在身后，他的后背也暖烘烘的。

“我专注的时候，也许是有点……像在生气。” 他说。

头顶上的人笑出声来。“你的西班牙语腔调真的跟Leo一模一样。”

他刚刚轻盈的心仿佛又坠落了。他推了推怀里人的胸口，让他放松了环在自己脖子里的手臂，认真又有些认命的望着他，一字一句的说，“Ney…，那大概是我和Leo唯一相似的地方了。我不知道……如果你想找个人替代他……”

他的心痛的再说不出一个字。他无意做别人的替代品，哪怕那个人是他最爱的Leo也不行。可如果是Ney要求呢，他能装多久？多可笑，他甚至不考虑他会不会答应，而是直接跳到，你想要我装多久？

Ney捧起Ángel的脸颊，他真的太瘦了，掌心里触到的，也是坚硬的轮廓。他摇摇头，“你知道这个世界上没有人可以取代Leo的。”

Ángel闭上眼睛，被捧在Ney手心的脸颊泄露了更多的痛苦。他咬起下唇，想从他的手里挣脱。

Ney知道他在想些什么。他本要解释，可是那片被他咬在齿间的唇，他身上唯一算的上丰满的部件，吸引了他的注意。他低头轻轻的舔了那片嘴唇。

他自然闭着双眼，错过了Ángel惊讶的张开双眸，焦糖色的眸子满是慌乱。Ney仔细的舔着他的唇齿，直到Ángel轻轻张开了嘴，不再折磨那片可怜的下唇。

他认认真真的吻他，舌尖撩遍了Ángel口腔每一寸领土，直到Ángel再无力思考闭上眼睛缓缓的亲回去。

温暖的室内除了焰火燃烧柴火的噼啪声，只剩两人唇齿交融的水声。Ney觉得Ángel不再紧绷的时候，才不舍的离开他的嘴唇。

他舔了舔嘴角，那里有一丝唾液。刚张开眼睛的Ángel看到的就是他像一只吃饱的猫咪一样，仿佛在品尝着自己，一瞬间血液开始涌向下半身。

“平静一点了？” 对这一切一无所知的Ney歪着头看他。

Ángel想说不，一点都不能平静。但他只是把怀里的人抱紧，下巴放在他的肩头。

“你不是任何人的替代品。我欠你一个解释。” Ney稳稳的说。他自嘲的笑了一下，“Edinson刚才交代我先把事情讲清楚再对你动手动脚，会让你轻松很多，但我讨厌解释，我以为你能懂。”

Ángel不解的拉开了两人的距离。

Ney坐在他腿上，拉起他的双手，长而蜷曲的睫毛在他脸颊上落下扇子一样的阴影。终于他抬头望向Ángel。

“我今天在电视上看到你。” 他清了清喉咙说。“你回去那个地方，你被撞到栏杆上，你很痛苦的抱着这边肩膀” 他抬起手揉捏起了Ángel那片肩膀的肌肉，他接着说，“你传球给Kylian，球进了。”

他轻描淡写的说着那一刻自己的刻骨铭心。他看到了他的愤怒。他生气的吼叫。他仿佛看到了自己。虽然自己从来也不曾对谁这般怒吼。

他懂。

那一刻他只想过来抱抱他。告诉这个纤细又坚强的人，好了。都会过去的。

“Tudo passa.” 他说。

他抬起睫毛，试图给这个人一个微笑，他不停的奔跑，寻找机会，不停的证明着自己。就像自己。

Ángel望着自己心爱的男孩，听着他沙沙的声音，却发现视线越发模糊，直到怀里的人抬手擦去他的眼泪，他才意识到自己居然哭了。

多久没掉过眼泪了呢。他慌忙抬手蹭了蹭脸颊，可手却被Ney捉住，他闭上眼睛，别过头不想被他看到自己这么脆弱的样子。可是脸颊也被捧住了。他握住Ney的手腕想要他把手拿开，可是那个人低下头，一点点吻去自己的每滴泪水。他的心软的一塌糊涂。

“所以你看，我不要你是任何人。” Ney在他耳边耳语。“我要你是这样的你。”

Ángel点了点头，双手还握着Ney的手腕。那双手腕甚至比自己的还要细瘦。

“我也许是比很多人都贪心太多。”Ney宣布到。“这不代表，我会爱的比任何人少一点。”

啊，这就是解释了。

Ángel点了点头。尽管Ney并未直接说爱自己，但那足以支撑他自愿坦诚所有心绪。

“Eu te amo. ” 他虔诚的说。

Ney微笑的看着他，回答他了另一个绵长的吻。


	3. A claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edinson是这个trio里特别重要的一环了！他是一个成熟而含蓄的人，像水，强大，柔韧又包容。未来会写写他和Ney互相驯服的故事。
> 
> 这一篇献给安赫尔迪玛利亚，愿所有被侮辱与被损害的人都能重新站起来并活的漂亮。
> 
> 番外里，愈发强大的Kylian将会有姓名~

事实上，之前Ney告知队友们，打电话给Edinson要他一起来老特拉德福的说法并不准确。对曼联的欧冠比赛中，他们一直开着通话模式，耳机里Ney的每一个即时的评论，和朋友的嬉笑怒骂，平缓或急促的呼吸，他都听得一清二楚。他一手抚摸着脚边热呼呼的大狗，眼睛盯着焦灼的比赛，一边听着耳机里聒噪的另一边，偶尔摇着头笑着指出一些Ney略显偏激的言论。

Ney的家里总是一群又一群不知道来自哪个圈子的亲戚朋友，厨师，理疗师，或者大大小小的明星们。他知道Edinson一不喜吵闹二不喜粘人，可他偶尔也会想一直烦着Edinson，所以比赛没开始他就打电话过去要求他一直开着语音。反正Edi的狗狗们也不会意识到电话里的生意抢了主人的注意力，他更是抢得心安理得。啊，他真喜欢Edi家的狗狗。

他也喜欢两人的相处模式，两人有着互相体谅的距离感，甜蜜和神秘都恰到好处。Edi大概是他身边最成熟沉稳的情人了。他为他深深的着迷，这个人每次勾起嘴角，眉目弯弯的冲他微笑，就连每一个把长发拨到耳后的手势都弥漫着风情，明明也是个身高六尺不怒自威的男人，偏偏气质这般像水，柔和澄澈，有着股久历风尘却还能涤荡任何污秽的味道。Ney每次回想起这个平素里温和娴静的男人第一次在床上被自己扯碎了所有矜持，逼出淫荡而不能自持的呻吟都会笑的像只偷腥的猫。

比如现在。

他快要脱下另一个矜持的男人衣服的时候。偶尔Neymar也会觉得自己是个花心又不专一的人渣，但不是现在，他被Ángel亲的激动死了，这个男人吻技不是一般的好，不晓得他在床上会不会像Edinson一样一旦被打开，就柔情似水的用温热内里紧紧的包裹住自己呢？

如果他的想法直播出声，Ángel估计会勾起嘴角给他一个高深莫测的笑。呵……

他推了推Ángel的脸，嘴角拉出一根淫靡的银丝，水声戛然而止，本就足够暖和的室内温度因着刚才的吻仿佛又上扬了几分。

他被亲的气都喘不匀了，还没被摸到过的小兄弟硬到要突破裤裆，仅仅是因为一个吻。所以他赶忙推开他，问问他会不会太累，毕竟人家也是刚刚卖命奔跑了两个多小时其间被多次撂倒的人啊。

Ángel被问的有点懵。他睁开眼睛看着眼前试图平静自己的漂亮男孩，他波光潋滟的金绿色眸子在火光里像是哈士奇一样忽闪忽闪的，极端美貌，但有点蠢呼呼的。这是什么鬼问题，就算确实挺累的，但你觉得我会放过你？

他猛地起身，Ney慌忙像只考拉一样抱紧他的脖子，双腿也在他腰上绞紧。他感觉到了腹部有个又热又硬的东西倔强的顶住了自己，勾起一边嘴角，托住身上人名声在外的翘臀，轻松的回身走向身后辽阔到能容纳四个人的大床。

时刻记得他脚上有伤，他弯腰轻轻的把Ney放下，可身上的人明显不想他离开，躺在床上仍然保持着挂在他身上的姿势，硬要说他的腿还夹的更紧了点。

“嗯……”他说。

Ángel向来对Ney的语言天赋和自我表达很服气，这是怎么把一个语气词给嗯出了荡气回肠的感情色彩的啊，仿佛试图把衣服脱下来的自己是什么负心薄情的浪荡子，哪怕远离他一毫米都是对他款款深情的无耻背叛。他有些好笑的抚摸着身下人赤裸的腰侧，那里覆盖着并不夸张的肌肉，摸起来又软又柔韧。

“你想帮我脱吗？”最终他在他耳边说。

Ney把手臂收的更紧了些似乎用力思考了下，然后竟然靠着手肘的力量就把身上人掀翻在床上了。

他低头望着月光下有点惊讶但笑意从未离开眼角的Ángel，坐在他大腿上将他扎在裤子里的白衬衫扯出来，然后双手往两边猛地扯开了门襟。一瞬间机制衬衫并不牢固的扣子飞的哪里都是了，Ney在月亮下像只大型猫科动物，笑眯眯的亮出了尚留了一丝锋利的犬齿。

Ángel觉得仿佛是一只弱小可怜又无助的瞪羚，被身上流线型颀长而柔韧的猎豹一口咬住了颈动脉，瞬间瘫软，丧失了所有反抗的能力。他任由Ney在自己脖颈，胸口啃咬了一会儿，手指在他腰背上无意识的摩挲。这个人似乎对丰盈的胸部充满了爱意，自己就曾经不止一次看到他和Edinson说话时说着说着视线就往下飘去了，就连在赛场上进球抱在一起庆祝，也要一头扎进那个人的胸口。这样的人居然是不喜欢女人的也是个迷了。他心不在焉的想着也许他会对自己的胸部很失望，然后就被狠狠的咬了一口。

“嗷！”他痛得想把自己团起来了，身上的小豹子皱着眉头瞪着自己，竟然有点委屈巴拉的。“你不专心，”小豹子用软软的西班牙语抱怨道，“我在亲你，你居然不专心。”说完还用他又翘又有弹性的屁股在他的胯下蹭了蹭。似乎很满意那里确实支起了小帐篷。

Ángel被蹭的闷哼一声，他早就硬的像石头，但他并不着急，他从来是个有耐心的人。他支起身体，身上的人措手不及的向后仰去，他稳稳的接住他的后背，将Ney的大腿捞起来环在自己腰上，然后一手拨开了他牛仔裤的纽扣，手探进去的时候惊讶的抬头找到了Ney的眼睛。

被握住要害的小豹子眼神已经有些涣散，但还有最后的矜持记得害羞。他有些不好意思的咬住下唇，又吐了下舌头。

“你就这么不穿内裤飞了几千公里跨了大洋并跟更衣室的所有无辜的小朋友拥抱打招呼的？”他咬着他的耳垂戏谑的逗他，手上不断加速。Ney胯下的体毛不知道跟谁学的居然都剃掉了，光滑的像是初生，性器形状漂亮，和他的主人一样秀气。第一次上手摸Ángel就觉得以后可能戒不掉了，听他在自己怀里呻吟，每一次呼吸都被自己掌控在手心儿的感觉好到无以言表。他用拇指划过小蘑菇的顶端，擦去了那里渗出的汁液。

Ney听到Ángel的话把脸往他脖子里埋得更深了，脸上发烫，他的手活儿竟然比吻技还好，修长的手指有力的掌控着自己的欲念，他被服务的无比舒适，身体里的小火山呼之欲出。偏偏这时那只要带自己升天的手停了下来，他抗议的“啊”了一声，又迷迷糊糊的咬住了嘴边纤长的脖子。他难受的偏过头，浑身都很敏感，动了动腰试图得到更多的摩擦，却看见那个刚刚划过自己铃口的拇指被Ángel含在了嘴里色气的品尝着。他一口气没喘匀，又泄漏了几声难耐的呻吟，天哪我以为这个人会很含蓄害羞呢！他悲愤的想着。

紧接着世界天旋地转了一下，他又被按到在床上了，裤子被迅速的剥下来，他抬起手臂挡住眼睛，免得月光下自己动摇的表情暴露无遗。

Ángel起身站在床边，盯着床上那个不知怎么突然很害羞的挡住脸的人，慢慢的脱下衬衫并解开了西装裤子的纽扣，当裤子掉落在地上时，床上的人终于把手臂放了下来。

他们就这么望着彼此。Ángel没有停下手上的动作，他从西裤的褶皱里走出来，扯下了自己的内裤。

床上的人视线向下飘去，眼神迷离，他微微张开了嘴紧接着咬住了下唇。

Ángel左腿先压在床上，膝盖就在Ney的大腿旁边，接着整个人的重量压在了他的身上，手臂撑出一点距离，低头望着Ney忽闪的睫毛，他每一下眨眼，都像是直接骚在他的心脏上，那么漂亮，那样的迷人。他所有的迷恋在这一刻都得到了默许，Ney乖巧的瘫软在他身下，他挺了下腰用自己的性器研磨过他安静的躺在平坦的小腹上肢体，望着Ney紧紧的闭上眼睛，张大了嘴巴发出无声的呻吟，他有节奏的动着胯下，克制着自己加速磨蹭的欲望，他想看到Ney在性事中的每个细小的表情变化，延长这次极乐。终于Ney的手扶上了他的腰，被拢在中间的长腿不自觉的夹在一起，再也抑制不住呻吟，他放任自己叫出来，他喊着Ángel的名字，一开始还是安赫尔，求你，后来是angel, my angel, please. 

Ángel觉得他在这么叫下去自己怕撑不过三秒，就低头吻住他丰满的嘴唇，细致的啃咬，一路向下，舔过他立起的乳尖，他支起身体把Ney的大腿拉起来按在身体两侧，他在他腿间找到最合适的位置，最后望了披着一身银白，已经被自己搞到失神的男孩，低下头一口含住了他的性器。

自己高热而不得解放的小兄弟突然进入了一个温热密闭的空间那一秒，Ney差点就控制不住射出来了，他嗷的一声挺起了胸在床单上痉挛，双手也寻到了胯下那颗脑袋并不长的头发，一把握住。

Ángel闷哼了一声，只是喉头收缩的更紧了些。身下的人仿佛砧板上的鱼险些因此弹起来，他按住了Ney的大腿把他摊的更开了些，他深深浅浅的吮吸着他有些咸涩的阴茎，小心的避开自己的牙齿接触到他冲血的柱身，舌尖挑逗的刺激着他的铃口，从Ney呜咽的胡言乱语和越收越紧的指尖，Ángel知道他大概要射了。

他把自己从Ney的阴茎上剥离，当然那个人会发出像哭泣一般的不满，他的嘴唇离开的并不远，他舔了舔他的会阴，立刻收获了一声拔高的呻吟，下一步，他的舌尖找到了那个人小巧的褶皱。

“啊！”Ney猛地张开眼睛，才发现自己早被逼出了生理泪水，眼前模糊一片。他躬起身体看到Ángel闭着眼睛像在品尝什么美味似的舔着自己难以启齿的部位，这画面太刺激了他酸软的腰肢不足以支撑他一直躬起身体，所以他无力的跌回床上，双腿大张任他舔舐，浑身脱力的，所有的感官仿佛只剩下了与Ángel连接的部位，那灵巧的舌头蛇一样钻进了自己体内，润滑的不知是Ángel的唾液还是他像个婊子一样情动之后，自己湿的一塌糊涂。

不被关注的阴茎仍硬的发痛，他蹭了蹭糊了一脸的泪水，伸手下去想给自己个解脱，手腕却被Ángel握住，按在了腰侧，他挣了两下发现没有力气，便随他去了，他已经不再克制那些羞耻的声音，反正这房间隔音一定非常好，他胡言乱语的呻吟着并不知道自己在叫些什么。

显然Ángel的脑袋还是能明确的辨识出身下人的胡言乱语，譬如说，他很确定在他的舌尖触到某个深度的时候，Ney骂了句葡萄牙语的脏话，其他时候，他一下一下用舌头操着他的通道时，Ney都在聒噪的用不同语言叫他的名字。

法语，西班牙语，英语，葡萄牙语，甚至还有，大概是意大利语？跟谁学的，Cris吗？一想到这里Ángel就生气起来，本来揉着Ney的臀部的手用力掐了一把，Ney也只是毫无知觉的婴宁了一下，就又扭动的厉害。不知道能不能把他舔射了，Ángel想着，但身上人的手抓的他的头发太痛了，他终于决定给他个痛快，然后一下子往那个已经柔软而自主收缩放松的入口一下子塞进了两根被唾液湿濡过的手指。

他知道自己手指足够长，比舌尖更灵活，更容易控制，所以他左手食指和中指在Ney体内冲锋陷阵的时候，他满意的看到Ney的表情已经不可抑制的扭曲，眼泪流了满脸，特别是在他戳到某个位置时，那个人突然拔高的呻吟更是令人欲罢不能。他跪坐他双腿之间，那双腿已经将自己围住，就用力夹在自己腰侧，不停的试图拉近两人的距离。他并没有让步，依旧保持了初始的距离。他想操他，操到他不省人事为止。他至今还没有抚摸过自己阴茎，他只想埋在他体内高潮。

Ney似乎在他不清不楚的小脑袋里接收到了这条讯息，或者是出自做爱时要情侣双方都爽到的礼貌，睁开眼迷迷糊糊的确定了大致方位，抬起手试图握住Ángel急需安抚的阴茎。

然后手腕就又被握住了。他张开眼睛搜寻着月下Ángel的眼睛，那双眼睛就那么定定的望著自己，仿佛一直如此，平素冷淡的脸，并没有什么大的变化，只是眉头皱的更紧了。他望的那么认真，似乎都没发现自己睁开了眼睛，也就没有收敛眼神中猎食者想要将猎物拆吃入腹的凶猛与执着。

他从不知道他的爱意这样的饱含执念而浓烈直到此刻，而那两根手指不停戳刺自己的前列腺，他再也抑制不住自己，在没有被触碰的情况下，就高潮了。白色的液体静静的射在自己的小腹。他嘶哑的嗓子也喊不出什么了，只是张张嘴无声的叫了声Ángel.

他身前的人望着自己的眼睛，伸手挑起了自己小腹上白色的体液，放进了嘴里。接着他的睫毛忽闪了几下闭了起来。Ney手指握紧了他的腰侧，用力到一定会留下指印。

感受到腰侧的紧握，Ángel似乎总算从自己的恍惚间回神，他仿佛着魔的看着月下被自己指尖操射的漂亮男孩，将他小腹上那些写意的白色液体拢在指尖并低头涂抹在了自己的阴茎上。

意识到他想要做什么的Ney身体又紧绷了起来，那东西的尺寸非常吓人，他虽然没有用手握住，但光是看就已经让他口干舌燥。他不是没被别人操过，他根本不介意是操别人还是被操，只要彼此都同意并且会带来快感他都觉得很好。性爱就是性爱。以往和Leo的关系中，他当然曾被那个大家伙折磨的死去活来，所以说他们阿根廷人都是怎么回事？全都这么天赋异禀吗？

他腹诽还没个答案那个和Leo不相上下的东西就兵临城下了。他不知道自己能不能承受，毕竟舌头，两根手指就算加起来跟那个巨型的阴茎比还是太卑微了。

他咬住下唇，身上的人身体前倾，整个人压了上来，他顺势将腿圈住Ángel的腰，手臂也收紧。

“Ney，” Ángel在他耳边说。

他嗯了一声，Ángel又喊了一声。

他接着应他，明白Ángel只是自言自语，但他依然每次被呼喊都回应身上的人。

最终Ángel扶住自己的阴茎，挺起腰借着尚且湿濡的精液和唾液，结结实实的填满了自己的身体。

有那么几秒钟他被胀满到忘记呼吸，被把Ángel抱紧到似乎也无法呼吸的程度，那个人也没有挣开，进到最深的地步，停住，任他抱住，紧到胸腔的空气全被挤出。

他还在他耳边不断的叫他的名字，Ney，Ney，Ney…

他的手在他身侧爱恋的抚摸，从腰到大腿，流连忘返的轻抚，仿佛Ney是什么稍不留神就会跑掉的小动物。

最终Ney被他的亲吻，呼喊和抚摸安抚到能够放松，他总算能够小口小口的呼吸了，身上的人才开始一下一下的抽插。

太涨了Ney感觉自己要被戳坏了，但一旦放松那快感就摧枯拉朽的席卷了自己，Ángel的戳刺每都恰到好处的研磨在自己的敏感点，又重又深，他到底有多会做爱？无论是亲吻，口交，手指，还是现在，每一步都把自己吃的死死地。Ney竟然嫉妒起Ángel先前的情人来了，明明自己才是花心又不专一的那个。他抱紧了Ángel的脖子，在被撞得呼吸凌乱的间隙咬着他的颈动脉说着，你是我的，知道吗，是我的。

Ángel心里本就一片狂澜硬是克制着自己不要操到他哭起来，闻言根本再也不能克制，他虔诚的在Ney耳边说是的，你的。然后挺腰不再刻意放慢速度，而是用猛烈到Ney再也呜咽不出来的速度狠狠的操他，他进去的如此的深让Ney觉得如果自己是女人可能已经被戳到子宫深处了，而当那股火热的精液冲进自己体内的时候，他再也维持不了意识也随着激励凶猛的索求再次射出来，并昏了过去。

Edinson安排好了明日行程和一些其他事宜回到房间时候，Ángel刚把Ney擦洗干净，拉好被子盖上。

Edinson靠在沙发背面，好整以暇的望着坐在床边痴迷的看着睡着的人的队友，不由得噗嗤的笑出声。

那个人似乎跟本没意识自己还赤裸着，身上全是别人留下的痕迹。他脖子上咬痕，腰侧的指痕，哪怕只有月光和壁炉火光，也轻易可以辨识出是Ney的手笔。

像受惊的小鹿一样回头的Ángel发现是自己回来了，明显放松下来，似乎有些不好意思的低下头笑起来。

“好在你们明天都没有比赛。” Edinson走过来坐在他身旁道，一手拂过床上人俊俏的睡脸，那个人迷迷糊糊的睁开眼看到是他微笑着嗔怪道你怎么花了这么久，然后就又睡过去了。

他摸了摸他的头发，转过头对Ángel说，现在他也是你的责任了。

Ángel还有很多问题想问，但Edinson已经起身脱掉了衬衫走向浴室，然后回身偏了偏头望着他，他柔软的发梢掉落在赤裸的肩头。

“一起？”

Ángel决定一切问题都可以明天再说。


End file.
